


I Try, But I Know I Won't Succeed.

by KokiPanta



Series: Hajime Angst One-shots(?) [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Hajime Angst, Hajime is sad, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokiPanta/pseuds/KokiPanta
Summary: Part 2 to 'Did I Lose Them Both Tonight'Hajime is still stuck. In the sadness and anger that lives inside him after the loss of his closest friends; Nagito and Chiaki. He's still trying to keep going for Sonia and the others to get out of bed and be with them but he knows it wont last for long.(Ew that was a bad summary lol)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Hajime Angst One-shots(?) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045476
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	I Try, But I Know I Won't Succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the part 2 to the part 1 i made a week ago or so. I decided to loosely continue this somewhat of a storyline of one-shots (i guess that doesn't really make it a one-shot anymore huh?)  
> I thought i would continue after getting some really kind and encouroging comments from someone who likes Hajime angst and thinks there should be more of it sooooooo here we are hahaha  
> Enjoy~
> 
> -KokiPanta

Hajime sat in the hotel restaurant, sadly staring out the window, looking down over the pool, remembering all the times he walked by there, saying good morning to Mikan, talking about cameras with Mahiru and listening to Nagito’s self-deprecation. All the times he took for granted. They weren’t supposed to die. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end!

Hajime sighed, rubbing his black and puffy eyes. Sonia had finally convinced him to get up from the grave he called his bed, inside his little once some-what happy room now turned depression den. The only battle Sonia and the others were still trying to win was getting Hajime to eat something, anything. He was frail. He looked like he was dying, and he was but it didn’t matter to Hajime anymore.

Now, Hajime’s days consisted of leaving his room at 1pm, going to the restaurant and sitting and crying and staring out the window before leaving around 5pm to go back to his room to bang his head against the wall a few times before crawling into his cold bed, hoping he’ll never wake again. 

The next day, it was just the same, Hajime would wake up in his dim, dismal, messy and smelly dorm room to another painful and boring day. He tossed and turned, pulling at his hair, feeling his ribcage creek like a machine as he rolled over and over for no reason. He wasn’t going to leave today. He didn’t want to leave today. He had come to despise his bed, and his room, associating it with self harm, crying and pain. But he also found comfort and safety in the feeling of holding himself, rocking side to side, wetting his knees with tears and snot. 

Hajime just wanted to curl up and cry all day like he usually does and yet he still found himself sitting at the same table at the window, sitting on the same hard wooden chair, occasionally glancing over at his friends who were talking amongst themselves while eating some sort of food that Monokuma had prepared. Suddenly Sonia just had to look his way while he was looking over there. Hajime sighed refocusing his gaze at the pool beyond the window. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, especially Sonia because she always asked the same questions. 

She stood next to him. Asking if he wants some breakfast. Hajime was tired of hearing the same thing. No he didn’t want any fucking breakfast but he didn’t want to be necessarily rude and weaken his bond any further with the others. So, yet again, Hajime looked up through his almost non-existent bangs at Sonia pausing for a minute to observe her polite and glowing face. He politely shook his head before looking back out the window. 

Sonia could see the outline of Hajime’s ribs though his sweat stained white collared shirt, and could see that his legs were now the width of a twig, along with his arms. She observed the many, many bruises on his head and forehead along with a very slight dip at his hairline. Everyone was so worried about Hajime, he was in rough state, and Sonia did everything in her power to push her own disappointment and sadness about Chiaki and Nagito’s death aside to focus on helping her dear friend. 

Sonia continued to observe Hajime, before walking away giving him some more peace. 

She knew he was trying, just by being here. She knew how hard it must be for him to lose his closest friends in the most brutal ways but…

Please….don’t leave us……Hajime.


End file.
